castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Demons
Demons is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett confront the possibility of paranormal foul play, when a world-renowned ghost hunter is mysteriously murdered while investigating a haunting at a legendary New York mansion. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Juliana Dever as Jenny *Jennifer Cortese as Margaret Boyer *Christian Anderson as Harry Boyer *Vincent Guastaferro as Steve Fuller *Mark Harelik as Pete Benton *Fredric Lehne as Addison Smith *Philipp Karner as Jack Sinclair *Amanda Walsh as Lulu, Jack's Producer *Shawn Carter Peterson as Barry Bavetta *Joel Stoffer as Ron Berger *Josh Hopkins as Uniformed Officer *Vernée Watson as Mercy LaGrande Quotes :Beckett: Maybe Shaggy will keep Scooby out of trouble. :Castle: If you’re not scared, just say it. :Beckett: No. :Castle: C’mon. You know you want to. :Beckett: I don’t want to say it, Castle. :Castle: For me. Please. :Beckett: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. :Beckett: Okay, I'm gonna go up. Ready? Grab my legs. Castle, I said legs! Ok? :Castle: Oh, legs. Sorry. :Lanie: Not as sorry as I was. I'm around dead people all day. When I get home, I want a live one. :Esposito: I was tired. :Jenny: I can't believe we waited this long to do this, babe. :Ryan: Yeah... yeah, it really did turn out to be a perfect night. :Ryan: Look, I said I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to jinx the dinner. :Esposito: "This really is the perfect night." :Ryan: Jenny got a little caught-up in the moment. :Esposito: "When are you two getting married?" That's a question you do not ask. All right, You know, It's--It's not entirely you guys' fault. :Ryan: You guys have a big fight after? :Esposito: Big fight? No. Featured Music *"Ghostbusters" - Ray Parker, Jr Trivia * Castle says, "Well there was that last episode of The Sopranos," in reference to all the cameras shutting off right before the victim, Jack Sinclair, dies. This is when Tony Soprano, on the TV show The Sopranos, has the camera suddenly shut off on his last moments as the series ended, possibly implying his death. * 'Watch For: '''Kate's reaction when Pete Benton talks about what he was doing the night Melanie was killed. It's subtle, but it's there. * Lanie and Esposito officially end their relationship until Till Death Do Us Part in this episode after Jenny's innocent question about marriage causes a point-of-no-return fight between them. * Fredric Lehne, who played Detective Addison Smith, was known for playing the Yellow-Eyed Demon and Prince of Hell, Azazel on ''Supernatural. At the end of the episode, Beckett tells Castle that Smith claimed to be possessed by a demon. References Demons Category:Celebrities Demons Demons